Always
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: A one shot request for brunettemama123. Lucy Russo has been dating Randy Orton for three years. He plans a surprise for her to show her how much he does love her. Lucy thinks he is going to break up with her. Do they have a love to last always?


Okay, this is a request by brunettemama123. I normally don't do Orton requests for anyone but RKOsgirl92 but I'm making an exception this time. I hope you like this one. Just a short and romantic story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Randy Orton arrived at the Plaza Hotel in New York City. He had rented out a ballroom for a romantic surprise for his girlfriend of three years, Lucy. He had met Lucy when she was assigned to be his Public Relations person. She was shy and reserved yet she was very good at the PR. He asked her out on a date three weeks after she started and it wasn't long before they were in love. Now, he was ready to ask her to marry him. He walked into the ballroom and made sure they had everything set up. He then headed upstairs to get dressed.<p>

Lucy Russo arrived at the Plaza Hotel after being picked up by limo at her apartment. She had gotten a bouquet of red roses with a note attached that said 'please be ready for a romantic evening by seven o'clock. You are invited for a romantic dinner'. She was dressed in a Navy Chiffon and Velvet Dress with pleated sleeves, a softly layered skirt and a thick banded waist. The brunette stepped out of the limo and walked into the plaza with the limo driver. He took her to the ballroom and showed her in.

Lucy was stunned when she saw the room. It was beautifully decorated. The room was lit with candelabras all around and string lights on the walls. There were red and pink rose arrangements all around the room. There was a round table in the center with a white tablecloth trimmed in red. There was a small red and pink rose arrangement in the center. The table was set with beautiful rose china place setting. She heard the soft romantic music playing in the background. She wondered what her boyfriend had in mind.

She walked over to the table to smell the roses. She was shocked when she felt someone behind her and she saw the single red rose.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered to her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said turning to face him. She kissed him on the lips. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. So, sit please." He said as he pulled out her chair. He took the seat across from her. "I hope you like the food."

"I'm sure I will." She smiled.

They sat there as the waiter brought out the first course. An endive salad with vingeriette dressing. They finished their salad and their entrees were soon on the table. They both had seared tuna steak with vegetables paired with some Red wine. The dessert was served after which was raspberry cheesecake.

"Lucy, I have something I want to talk to you about." He said as they finished dessert.

"What?" She was nervous. She worried he was going to break up with her and this whole dinner was to soften the blow.

"Well, we have been dating for three years now and I know we never really talk about the future. But I have thought about our future and I have come to a decision."

"Okay." She replied nervously. Was he going to break up with her? She was now certain he was going to. She was shocked when he got down on one knee and opened the black ring box. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a four carat princess cut diamond in a platinum setting with channel setting.

"Lucy Nicole Russo, I love you and it would make me so happy if you would agree to be my wife."

"Yes." She replied with tears. She let him place the ring on her finger and kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. "Now to the second part of my surprise."

He took her hand and led her up to a room. The room was decorated with candles and rose petals everywhere. He led her to the bed and they proceeded to get lost in the passion they felt for each other.

"I love you Lucy always." He said as they laid there in each other's arms.

"I love you too." She kissed him and rested her head on his chest.

This was the best night. She was engagement to the man she loved. She couldn't wait to plan their wedding and start their lives together. Life was perfect and always would be.

Please Review!


End file.
